Particularly effective methods for improving grammatical skill include having an individual actively complete sentences by filling in blank portions of the sentences or be tested on the definition, synonym, and/or antonym of a given word. Such activities are also often used to test grammatical skill. For example, a user, such as a test taker, may be provided with a set of possible choices of words for selection to fill in the blank portion of, and thereby complete, the sentence. Such fill-in sentences are currently manually compiled, which entails a tedious process.
Additionally, a test taker can be asked a number of questions about given words, including, to provide a definition for a given word based on a list of choices for definitions, or providing a synonym or antonym for that word. After a test taker answers a question, the test taker moves on to answer a new question about another word. Although a test taker may answer a question correctly, the test taker might not fully understand the definition or etymology of a word, or might have guessed to arrive at a given answer. Thus, in these antiquated tests or programs, a test taker may be given a false sense that the test taker fully understands a word, when in fact the test taker does not. A test taker is not provided the opportunity to be subsequently tested on a given word after test completion, to ensure that the test taker understands all definitions and uses of the given word, and has mastered knowledge of a word. Further, a test taker does not have an opportunity to adapt questions asked based on the test taker's level of vocabulary comprehension and ability.